Latel
Latel (Latelish: Spanah), officially the Kingdom of Latel (Latelish: Raino day Spanah), is a small country located on a small mountainous island near Calada, with several small territories on other small islands. Latelish territory also includes two small archipelagos: the Baledough Islands, north of Calada, and the Coalmine Islands, in the Southern Ocean off the Austral coast. It also includes two exclaves, Sahbta and Mehlilia; and the islands of Smiggy, Smoo, Charo and Véhles day lah Gohmeritbadge. With an area of 505 km2 (195 sq mi), Latel is the second smallest country in Western Antarctica, and the fourth smallest country in Antarctica. By population, Latel is the sixth smallest in Anarctica. History Latel enters written records as Eyeberrieuh, a land populated largely by three tribes of penguins: the Eyeberries, the Basics and the Shells. After an arduous conquest, the island came under the rule of the Nurpze Empire, which was ocated in the place now known as Gron, an overseas territory of Latel. During the early Middle Ages it came under Spoodamic rule (the Spoodamic Empire was located in the place now known as Hatsoonie, another overseas territory of Latel) but later, much of it was conquered by invaders from North Antarctica. In a process that took centuries, the small Cytoplasmic kingdoms in some smaller northern islands that were later conquered by Latel gradually gained control of the island. The last Eyeberrian kingdom fell in the same year Soos became the ruler of the Cytoplasmic Empire which was created some years earlier. A globally opposing empire began, which saw Latel become the weakest kingdom in Antarctica, the farthest from leading world power for a century and a half, and the smallest overseas territory for three centuries. During the Khanzem War, Khanzem tried to conquer Latel. Khanzem soldiers invaded it, but the invasion failed. However, before that, there were many High Penguins in Latel, and the Khanz Penguins managed to deport most of them, and later forced them to make orange juice. Continued wars albeit less problems eventually led to an increased status. The Midgetic invasions of Latel (the Midgetic Empire was located in the place now known as Himlance, another overseas territory of Latel) led to chaos, triggering independence movements that tore apart the majority of the empire and left Latel politically stable. Prior to the 2000s, Latel suffered a short lived civil war and abolished the rule of an international temporary government, which oversaw a period of economic growth that was followed by a surge in the stagnatiom of the economy. It also conquered the Nurpze, Spoodamic, Cytoplasmic and Midgetic Empires (all of these "empires" were actually smaller than Latel). Eventually, in 2007, democracy was violently abolished in the form of a civil war. In 2013, after the Manifest Destiny Treaty was written and signed by Snowiny, Margate, Amataria and Shops Island, Latel joined the Free Republic Union to gain protection from possible annexation. In 2015, Latel also joined the CP Gold Coin Alliance. Tsunami In 2005, a Crab once cracked a window in the Latel water supply, which caused a tsunami. The LCPD (Latel Country Police Department) placed caution tape over the water supply entrances, but it continued to leak into the boiler room. However, the Latelish civilians were too busy eating at Burger Khan to realize what was going on. The tsunami continued up to the Latelish Nightclub, where the penguins were too busy dancing to realize that a flood was occurring. However, they saw water spouting out of the dance floor, and thought it was a game, until the dance floor short circuited, electrocuting the dancers. A random penguin was carrying a truckload of speakers made out of snow with a truck, but the water melted the speakers and electrocuted the random penguin, too. As the tsunami carried on outside of the dance club, the mayor of Seudad Capitol, the capital of Latel, simply thought a water party was going on without his notice, and hung a banner saying "water party" over the night club. However, the tsunami destroyed the entire town, and they all ran away to evacuate Latel. A few penguins escaped on a Hydro Hopper, while others were forced to swim away wearing a life ring. As for the mayor, he was too busy getting a hamburger at Burger Khan to remember the tsunami. Once the Hydro Hopper and all the life rings were used, 15/16 of Latel's population had yet to evacuate. The president of Latel told them they would have to walk somewhere else to escape, and question where the mayor was, but realized the citizens are more important. While walking to the another place on the island, the president and the citizens saw that Squidulator and a killer whale were battling each other. However, the president gestured he did not want to be part of the battle and walked away. However, they took it the wrong way, and started chasing the civilians. However, as the chase continued, a manhole opened, getting the killer whale and Squidulator stuck in the tsunami, greatly slowing them down. As they continued to escape to the cove, the president found a basketball net and shot a few hoops, only to get beaten up by Squidulator and the whale, who had escaped the manhole. The penguins reached a bay with the life rings, but get distracted by a shop selling iced treats. However, Squidulator and the whale then destroyed the shop. The penguins then found a ship and escaped on it. The tsunami entirely covered the southeatern part of Latel, and destroyed a lot of the buildings and killed everybody who did not already escape. Government Latel's government is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy. Before 2007, Latel used to be a democratic country, but then, democracy was violently abolished in the form of a civil war. However, parliamentary elections still take place in Latel, because there is a parliament. The ruler of Latel is the Monarch (King), but while it was a democratic country, it used to be the President. The current Monarch of Latel is Como IV. The previous Monarchs, Como I, Como II and Como III, were all killed by a terrorist organization created by democracy supporters. However, the terrorists were arrested and the organization no longer exists. Latel's current Prime Minister is Minio Rays. List of political parties List of political parties of Latel Official *Centre Party *Coalition Party *Reform Party *Social Democratic Party *Free Party *Conservative Party *Green Party *Independence Party *United Left Party *United Right Party *Democratic Party *Capitalist Party *Constitution Party *Independent Royalist Party *Party of Republicans and Conservatives *Republican Party *Social Democratic Independence Party *Imperialist Party *Royalist Party *Pensioners Party *Forest Party *Communist Party *Socialist Party Unofficial *Naughtzee Party Language The main languages of Latel are English and Latelish. Latelish is a language that has possibly been spoken in Latel for all the time when it has been inhabited. Anthem, motto and flag The Latelish motto is "Hrqih Chyoyuh". It means "Stupid Khanzem" in English (the motto is that because of the Khanzem invasion and attempted conquest of Latel (see the history section)). The anthem of Latel is called "Normas Masochista" and the royal anthem is called "Ona Patadu En El Colo". File:LatelFlag.png|The flag of Latel. Economy A big part of the Latelish economy is made up of shipyards. Because Latel is located on an island, there are many shipyards located in the cities that are located on the coast. Most of them are owned by five big ship building companies. There is also an airplane and helicopter factory located near Metrapolis de Gallows. The current unemployment rates of Latel are somewhere around 4.0%. Because Latel is a member of the CP Gold Coin Alliance, it's currency is the Club Penguin Gold Coin. Taxes Currently, tax rates in Latel are high enough to fund government services, but low enough to not make anyone angry. In 2011, they were raised a bit. In 2012, they were also raised, but that made a lot of penguins angry, so they were lowered again. It is unknown if there are currently any loopholes to avoid taxes in Latel. The government is always looking for and removing them. In 2016, a lot of loopholes were found and removed, but any haven't been found after that. Resources There are a lot of mines in the Highpeeks mountain range and the other mountains of Latel. There are coal mines, iron mines and some other mines, including one gold mine. There are also some coal mines in the Latelish overseas territory of Coalmine Islands. Also, and a lot of fish live in the seas around Latel and its overseas territories. Education School is compulsory in Latel for 9 grades for all the young penguins and other creatures. Most of the subjects are compulsory, but there are also a few non-compulsory ones. Math is compulsory for all of the grades in Latel. The subjects are: *English (compulsory) *Latelish (compulsory) *Math (compulsory) *History (compulsory) *Biology (compulsory) *Chemistry (compulsory) *Physics (compulsory) *Music (non-compulsory) *Geography (compulsory) *Physical Education (non-compulsory) *Art (Drawing, painting, etc.) (non-compulsory) Transportation Many types of transportation exist in Latel and its overseas territories. In the cities, the most common types of transportation are cars and buses. There are bus networks in all of the cities. Trains are only used on the islands that have more than one city on them. There are railways that connect to all of the cities on those islands. Ships and planes are commonly used to travel from Latel to the overseas territories and from the overseas territories to Latel, and from one overseas territory to another one. Also, Seudad Capitol, Metrapolis de Gallows, Latel City and New Latel City have tram and trolleybus networks in them, and Seudad Capitol and Metrapolis de Gallows also have subway systems. Migration Migration in Latel is mostly composed of penguins and puffles moving from the overseas territories to Latel, and a smaller number of penguins and puffles move from Latel to the overseas territories. Also, some penguins and puffles move from other countries, like the United States of Antarctica, to Latel, and some penguins and puffles move from Latel to other countries. Inhabitants Most of the inhabitants of Latel are penguins and puffles. Most of the penguins are Emperor Penguins (35% of the penguins) and King Penguins (also 35% of the penguins). Most of the other penguins are Adelie Penguins (21% of the penguins) and High Penguins (3% of the penguins). There used to be more High Penguins in Latel before Khanzem tried to conquer it. 89.9% of the population is of Latelish ethnicity, 10.1% is of other ethnicities. Military Because Latel is a small country, its military is quite small, as well. However, it is big enough to defend Latel and all of its overseas territories. Geography Latel is a small mountainous island located near Calada. There are seven mountain ranges on the island. Seudad Capitol, the capital of Latel, is located in the eastern part of Latel, Latel City is located in the western part of Latel, Metrapolis de Gallows is located in the southwestern part of Latel and New Latel City is located in the southeastern part of Latel. In the northeastern part of Latel, in an area called Brakini, a small town called Canofwater is surrounded by the Highpeeks mountain range. At 505 km (195 sq mi), Latel is Antarctica's fourth smallest country. It is some 47 km (18 sq mi) larger than its overseas territory of Himlance. Mount Volcano is the highest mountain peak in Latel. To the west from Latel is northern Calada, to the south are Gron (an overseas territory) and Hatsoonie (another overseas territory), and farther to the south is the country of Furshire. To the northeast is Himlance (another overseas territory). Cities *Seudad Capitol- the capital of Latel. *Metrapolis de Gallows- a city. *Latel City- a city. *New Latel City- a city. Overseas Territories All of these islands are smaller than Latel. *Baledough Islands, a small archipelago north of Calada *Coalmine Islands, a small archipelago in the Southern Ocean off the Austral coast *Two exclaves, Sahbta and Mehlilia *The islands of Smiggy, Smoo, Charo and Véhles day lah Gohmeritbadge *Gron *Hatsoonie *Himlance *Isle Delfino, a tropical paradise vacation resort *Peiner Island *Moostufar *Some other small territories on small islands Relations with other nations * United States of Antarctica - Great - Latel has great relations with the USA. * Duck Island - Excellent - Duck Island didn't know almost anything about Latel until 2017, but after finding out about it, Duck Island has established excellent relations with Latel. * Andèra - Excellent - Latel has excellent relations with Andèra. * Lavaheart Island - Excellent - Latel has excellent relations with Lavaheart Island. * Snowzerland - No relations - Latel has no relations with Snowzerland, but some Andèrans are afraid that Snowzerland might want to annex Andèra. * East Pengolia - No relations - Same as Snowzerland. * North Joseon - No relations - Same as Snowzerland and East Pengolia. See also *List of Countries in the Fan Universe Trivia *When democracy was violently abolished in the form of a civil war in 2007, the last president of Latel, who was a member of the Communist Party, escaped, and is possibly currently living in East Pengolia. **He wasn't the same president who ruled the country in 2005, during the tsunami. There were presidental elections in Latel in 2006. Category:Gravity Falls Fan's Articles Category:Countries